<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little more by Chinhi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073435">A little more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinhi/pseuds/Chinhi'>Chinhi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Step-siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinhi/pseuds/Chinhi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson, Yugyeom thinks, is everything an older brother should embody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom &amp; Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's there in Yugyeom's mind; the thought that he shouldn't be giving in to his sinful cravings. There's a sting of guilt that tugs at his guts and stains his conscience, but it's minor compared to the swirl of overwhelming emotions that rushes through his body and has his senses concentrated on one thing only. After all, it's not his fault that his stepbrother Jackson forgot his sweaty clothes in the bathroom after showering. Again.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom clenches his eyes further shut as a soft moan escapes his lips. He doesn't want to do it, but he can't help it. Temptation won and so he's sitting on his calves in front of the bathtub, Jackson's clothes thrown over the gray acrylic wall his knees are pushed against. He's pressing his nose against the moist fabric; the smell is quite strong but the way it gives shape to his lucid imagination is unbelievably arousing. He has no control over his hand on his hard member, it just works on his own and yet he doesn't want to stop it, because the pleasure created is perfect. His fingers slide up and down his slick length, varying in pressure, wrist twisting at the base, thumb running in circles across the tip. He moans anew, breaths harsh and fast. So close. With every inhale he smells Jackson, tastes him, sees his nude body in front of his mind's eye, sees the way he moves, the way his muscles flex with every step he takes, sees his expressions changing as he locks gazes. The intensive look, the lopsided smirk, one brow raised. It's too much. Yugyeom slightly shakes his head, lowering it some more so that his chin meets his chest, forehead painfully pressed against the edge of the bathtub as he can't hold it anymore. He gives in entirely to his cravings, to the heat in his body, there's no way he can stop himself. A broken moan rips through his lips as he releases, the sticky evidence trickling over his fingers a second later.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Jackson, Yugyeom thinks, is everything an older brother should embody. He looks after Yugyeom, takes care of him, treats him to food every now and then, tells Yugyeom to come to him if he gets bullied at school, sometimes does his homework, or asks him if he wants to tag along when he goes out to meet with his friends. On the other hand, he can be an ass, playing pranks on Yugyeom, making fun of him, tripping him and fighting him for food. It never crosses the boundaries of getting serious, though, but more often than not Yugyeom just wants to punch him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom's mother had deceased shortly before his fourth birthday. He doesn't know much about her, only sometimes sees her face in his memory. When he looks at pictures, though, it doesn't exactly match with what he remembers. His father doesn't talk about her and Yugyeom accepts it. All he knows is that she died in a car accident. His grandmother sometimes tells him stories about her daughter, but Yugyeom isn't quite able to create a picture of her. It bothers him a little, but he knows that there's no point in dwelling on the past, so he doesn't.</p><p>a</p><p>The first time Yugyeom and Jackson met, the elder was nine years old and didn't speak a single word of Korean. They came from Hong Kong. His father had got to know Jackson's mother on a business trip, and they conversed mostly in English. The only problem was that Yugyeom didn't understand English. It proved to be not too much of a barrier, though. It was as if both boys immediately clicked, although there were over three years of difference in age. Thinking back, Yugyeom has no idea how they were able to communicate. It just somehow worked. But he still remembers that back then, Jackson had already been as much of a caring older brother as he was now.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!” Yugyeom yells, hands shooting up to swat the elder's away and keep him from ruffling his hair. It's too late and he glares at Jackson who in return only laughs, eyes crinkling up. He's laughing in that annoyingly high manner and usually it's contagious, but right now it's just ticking Yugyeom off. “Oh, come on,” Jackson says, lightly shoving at the younger's shoulder. “Was that supposed to be some kind of hairstyle?”</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom doesn't answer anything, just keeps on glaring while trying to smooth out his hair again. Jackson pouts when there is no other reaction from the younger and slings his arms around his shoulder, effectively hindering him from getting his hair right. Yugyeom starts squirming. “Hyung,” he whines indignantly, eventually puts his right hand over the elder's face and uses his three inches of height difference to his advantage in order to push him away. Jackson lets go, but so does Yugyeom after he feels the elder's tongue against his palm. He yelps and pulls his hand back as if he's burnt it. “Ew, that's so unnecessarily disgusting,” he grumbles, and Jackson laughs again, patting his shoulder. “You're really cute, Yugyeommie,” Jackson says, quickly pinches his cheeks and walks past him to use the bathroom where Yugyeom was actually headed before the elder assaulted him like that. He blinks, the door practically slamming into his face and it takes another second, before he kicks the door lightly and yells, “Not fair, hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>He's about to wipe his palm at his sweater but stops midway when he realizes what he's about to do. Turning his hand to look at the wet trail of Jackson's saliva, he observes how it glistens a little in the dim-lit hallway when he tilts his hand in all directions. After throwing a glance back at the closed bathroom door, he hurries to his own room and locks the door behind himself. When he feels safe enough, he presses his lips to the inside of his palm, feeling the wetness against his sensitive skin. It immediately sparks heat inside his body, his heartbeat increasing. Closing his eyes, he lets himself get sucked into an imagination of his stepbrother, pushing all guilty thoughts out of his system.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom is not quite sure when exactly it was that he started feeling this way. For the most part he avoided thinking about it, because, damn it, they are brothers. Not exactly by blood, but it doesn't matter; they are brothers all the same. And brothers don't have such thoughts about one another. Not that it had as crucial extents back then as it has now, but Jackson has always reminded him that it isn't okay. Well, it used to be okay at a certain age, but the older they got the less it seemed to sit right with the elder. There were things like randomly cuddling or embracing, kisses on the cheek and a lot of other ways to show affection, but Jackson, at some point, tried avoiding situations like these. For instance, there was that one time that Yugyeom remembers where he tried to take Jackson's hand (they had often held hands before), but the elder got mad at him and later on (when they weren't with his friends anymore) told him to stop doing that and anything else altogether. Because it was annoying and childish. Yugyeom soon deduced, though, that it was worse when they were with his friends, as if he was embarrassed of his younger stepbrother, so he didn't try to get them into <em>compromising</em> situations again.</p><p> </p><p>For some time, Jackson even refused to do anything with him, let alone take him along to his friends. Well, it was understandable, because Jackson was fifteen and Yugyeom was just eleven. He got that much, but it stung nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the first time he got drunk; it was on Jackson's 18<sup>th</sup> birthday. Yugyeom had been so frustrated with how the elder was continuously treating him, ignoring him all the time. Jackson had told him to sleep over at a friend's or go elsewhere (well, just the “fuck off and don't come back ‘til tomorrow” thing), so he could get wasted together with his friends while their parents were out. Yugyeom did listen and asked Kunpimook, his best friend, whether he could crash at his place, but he snuck back home around three in the morning, just to find Jackson and all of his friends piss drunk. Jackson suddenly didn't seem to mind much that his stepbrother was present. He was loud and boisterous, being the first one to offer Yugyeom alcohol. They found it funny to watch how he was staggering, stumbling over his own feet after the fourth shot, almost falling over. He ended up passing out on the floor yet woke up in his bed. Jackson never lost a word about the incident, but afterwards, it seemed like something had still changed. It seemed like he was finally <em>looking </em>at Yugyeom again.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Yugyeommie-yah, I'm going now, so you're alone, alright?” Jackson's head appears in the crack of Yugyeom's door right after his words and the younger turns in his swivel chair, away from his computer screen, to look at him. He stares for a few seconds in confusion, before he's finally processed what the elder has just said. “Ah, alright. Have fun, hyung,” Yugyeom answers and nods, shooting a bright smile at Jackson who lifts his hand to his forehead in order to salute. “Don't do anything stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, just the contrary to what you would do?” Jackson lifts his eyebrows, hand lowering and instead he points a warning finger at the younger. “Watch it, you little punk,” he says with an amused lilt in his voice, then a grin spreads across his lips. “No, for real. I'd take you along, but you're still a minor.” Jackson shrugs and so does Yugyeom. It feels a little weird. “Jinyoung's already asked after your well-being. I tell him he annoys me more than my real mother, but he doesn't give a shit. You should write him sometime.” Yugyeom can practically feel how a big smile grows on his face and he nods. Jinyoung is indeed a little like a mother and he loves to take care of people, but it's not like Yugyeom minds. Not at all. “I will. Thank you, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“What for?” Yugyeom blinks at the question, then chuckles nonchalantly. “Just thank you, hyung. For whatever reason. Have fun, take care, see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does that sound like you want to get rid of me?” Jackson pushes the door all the way open and quickly crosses the room. He looks down to the younger once he's standing in front of him and Yugyeom stares back questioningly. “You sure you'll be able to survive until tomorrow?” He places a hand on Yugyeom's head, the palm feeling warm and quite heavy; very familiar. “What am I? Like, twelve or something?” the younger grumbles and scrunches his nose in disapproval. “As if this is the first time I'm alone at home. Ugh, hyung, don't make such a big deal out of it.” Yugyeom scowls when Jackson just raises an eyebrow at that. And then it goes too fast for him to react, but his hair is being ruffled and the older is fast to run out of the room before Yugyeom can kick him in retaliation. “Yah!” the younger yells, but everything that he gets in return is an obnoxiously loud laugh and Jackson yelling, “See ya, you punk!” Then the front door is being slammed shut rather noisily.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom sighs and rubs his hands over his face, keeping them up to cover his eyes as he can't help but smile. Jackson, really...</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom's heart is beating hard and fast in his chest and he can even feel his quick pulse throbbing in his fingertips as he sneaks into Jackson's room. He doesn't know why he's sneaking around, all clandestine and shit. No one's home, but it still feels like he could be caught any moment. Maybe, he’s just impossibly trying to outsneak his guilty conscience – a thought he quickly casts aside as he cautiously steps into the dim room, then takes courage, draws a shaky inhale before leaning forward until his palms squeeze down the fabric of the bedsheets. The mattress dips as he shifts his weight onto his arms and climbs into the bed, slowly lying down on his side, before rolling over on his stomach. He's come so far, it's easy to just press his face into the cushion, deeply taking in the smell of shampoo and sweat and something else that evokes a tingly feeling in his stomach because it reminds Yugyeom of so much. He loves the familiarity, as if he's being hugged by Jackson himself.</p><p> </p><p>He nestles his arms around the pillow, locking it between his forearms and face as he rolls back on his side and curls up. His mind is going dizzy, but Yugyeom doesn't want to pull away; he feels like he'll implode if he lets this opportunity slide. Every beat of his heart has the heat inside his body increasing and soon he can't ignore it anymore. Cursing, he rolls on his back, away from the pillow and straightens his legs out. He bites his lips and presses the heels of his hands to his eyes, trying to will the feeling away, but it's undeniably there and if he's being all honest with himself, he doesn't know if he even wants it to go away.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he lowers his hands from his face, and it takes a second before he's decided. With one hand he pulls the pillow over his face again while his other hand unceremoniously wanders downwards and easily slips past the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers. His senses are filled with Jackson and Jackson only and when his fingertips come into touch with very sensitive skin, he can't help the desperate sound escaping his throat. Arousal washes over him in waves, and he feels like he's drowning, the pleasure it gives him is simply incredible.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom really can't stop himself even if he wanted to and he's not quite sure how long he will be able to take this situation before <em>something</em> has got to happen.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The door creaks open and then clicks into its lock again, and the sound has Yugyeom stir awake from his light slumber. At first, he's confused, mind foggy with sleep, but once he hears feet unsteadily waddle over the floor, he's on edge. Clothes are rustling and there are soft thuds in between, announcing the encounter of said clothes with the floor. Yugyeom's eyes widen. “Hyung?” he whispers into the dim darkness and at the exact same moment he can hear Jackson bumping into the cupboard. “What the fuck–” the elder swears under his breath and there's definitely a slur in his words. Silence falls over them for a moment. “Yugyeommie? Why are you in my room?” Jackson then asks, louder this time and confusion clear in his voice. “It's my room,” the younger dryly states and shifts in his bed. It's silent for another few seconds, then he hears Jackson coming closer. “Mind if I sleep here?” he asks with a heavy tongue and yawns and Yugyeom immediately feels a jolt of electricity running down his spine. It’s as pleasant as it is unnerving. “Don't take up too much space, though, or I'll kick you out of my bed,” Yugyeom eventually mutters, making room for the elder.</p><p> </p><p>The mattress moves and then Jackson lifts the blanket to scoot next to the younger. Actually, Yugyeom knows that he only sleeps in his boxers, but it comes as a surprise anyway when he feels the other's warm body snuggling up to him, arm draping across his own bare stomach, head leaning on his shoulder. And then it's silent again, only soft warm breaths against the side of Yugyeom’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you come into my room?” Yugyeom asks after a while. He wasn't able to sleep; how? His body is running rampant with Jackson so close, his heat, his smell, his breath along his skin. It makes his cheeks burn, distracting him from any desire of sleep, yet it’s not distracting enough for him to notice that it's impossible to mistake his room with Jackson's, no matter how drunk you are. It simply doesn't make sense.</p><p> </p><p>There's no answer for a long time and just when the younger thinks that maybe Jackson has already dozed off, the elder sighs quietly. “I missed you,” he then mumbles matter-of-factly into his shoulder, his voice and lips vibrating against the younger’s skin. And Yugyeom feels his heart plummeting down, far, <em>far</em> down. His breath hitches and he hopes it's not too obvious. “And that's the reason?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn't it enough?” Jackson is straightening up and Yugyeom barely sees his frame, body twisting so he can look down to him (it's no use, though, since it's really dark in the room). Out of reflex, the younger reaches out his hand, tentatively leading his fingers along smooth skin up Jackson's arm. The elder shivers under the touch which doesn't go unnoticed. “No,” Yugyeom whispers thickly, wonders where he's got the courage from, but then figures that it doesn't matter. Jackson's drunk anyway.</p><p> </p><p>There's another silence, then, without inquiring any further, Jackson lays back down into his previous position, but seems to snuggle up into Yugyeom even closer. “Sleep now,” he demands in a soft voice and the younger doesn't dare to say anything more after that.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>It's Yugyeom who sneaks out of the bed later in the morning and leaves Jackson to wake up to empty and cold bedsheets. He curses himself afterwards, but he's too much of a coward and he knows he would keep doing it this way no matter how often he had the opportunity to change things.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Yugyeom-ah, is that really you?” Jinyoung's voice sounds disbelieving over the speaker and Yugyeom rolls his eyes but refrains from giving a snarky reply. “Yes, hyung, it really is.” He doesn't repeat his former question about how he is doing, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, well... What is it, my beloved dongsaeng? What makes you call your hyung after you've ignored me for at least two weeks. You want something, don't you? You always just call when you want something. You're so faithless, even my annual influenza is more faithful than you, you know,” Jinyoung starts rambling and although it's just him being overly dramatic, Yugyeom knows he's trying to say that he cares and that he's been worrying about him. Yugyeom truly feels thankful for that. “I'm sorry, hyung. I promise to improve and get in touch with you more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so! Or else I'll have to pay you a visit and I'm quite sure Jackson wouldn't be all too fond of me beating you up, would he?” Yugyeom swallows thickly. Jackson. That was the initial reason for him to call Jinyoung. “I guess,” he mumbles and rubs his free hand over his forehead. He doesn't know how to start, and he can even less assess the reaction it might evoke. If he lets certain information slip, that is. “Hyung, the reason I'm calling... It's... well...” Yugyeom swallows anew, pressing his lips into a thin line, opens his mouth, closes it. “Do you know why Jackson hyung is in such a bad mood lately? He... well, I mean, I'm just worrying, but he won't talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung sighs, sighs anew, then says, “He's giving you the cold shoulder now, huh?” The elder scoffs when Yugyeom only meekly hums in confirmation. “I thought so. Well, that it’s got something to do with you, that is. He’s been behaving bitchy all week. But I don't really know either. Did you guys fight or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not really... Well, uh, I...” Yugyeom hesitates for a moment, then decides it's not worth mentioning, especially not in front of Jinyoung. “No, we didn't fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung gives a contemplative hum and it's the only sound that fills Yugyeom's ears for a few seconds, before the elder speaks up again, “He usually doesn't avoid you, though, so that’s definitely weird. I'll try talking to him, but you know best how stubborn he can be.” Yugyeom thinks that this is not exactly helpful, but he doesn't want to seem ungrateful, either. Besides, at least the elder is caring for both of them. So, he opens his mouth to thank him, but Jinyoung beats him to it, “Ah, but Yugyeom-ah... Whatever you do, or he says, don't give him the feeling that you're judging him or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom raises both eyebrows and gives a bewildered chuckle. “What? Why would I–”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta go, sorry. I'll talk to you later, Yugyeommie. You call me or I will really have to drop by and give you a good beating. Bye.” And the phone call is cut short. Yugyeom looks back at the contact list of his phone and snorts incredulously. He stares for a moment, then shakes his head, locks the device and slides it into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Why would he be judging Jackson, though?</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Fluffy white clouds are drawing past Yugyeom's vision as he's sitting by the window, absentmindedly staring into the sky, or more like at what is visible of it in between the high buildings of the city. Grayish blue flashes from behind the white patches and it has something soothing to watch the forms in the sky changing shape. It helps Yugyeom to calm down and he momentarily relishes the feeling of a blank mind.</p><p> </p><p>It's short-lived, though, as someone knocks on his door and he turns his head to see who it is. His stepmother opens the door and gives him a warm smile. “Yugyeom-ah, I'm going out for a bit. If Jackson wakes up tell him to vacuum. He's been avoiding it for three days already,” she says and chuckles, Yugyeom can’t help but chuckle along with a nod. “Okay, I'll tell him. Have fun.” She waves him goodbye and tells him, in a playful voice, to behave. Then she's gone and Yugyeom sighs deeply. He feels tired, like a hundred years old, and in that moment, he wants nothing more than his break to end so school can distract him. He might go insane if he has to stay here much longer. The situation with Jackson is seriously exhausting and has him on edge most of the time. It's stressing; more than school could probably ever be.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Hey... Yugyeom...” Jackson's voice is close to his ears and he's pushing at his shoulder. Yugyeom groans and feels how coldness wraps around him like a blanket as he slowly comes to his senses. He must have fallen asleep. “Yah, wake up. You need to get out of the bathtub, or you'll catch a cold.” Hands grip at his shoulders more firmly this time and he's being forced to sit up straight. Sleepily, Yugyeom opens his eyes and searches for Jackson. His face is right in front of him and it has a small jolt of shock explode in Yugyeom's chest at the unexpected proximity. He blinks. Jackson's eyebrows are furrowed and once he's met and locked their gazes, he pulls back from the younger. “Come on, get out of there.” Yugyeom takes a look around, notices that the water has completely cleared by now, allowing Jackson to see all of his nude body. He flushes a deep red without meaning to (because it's definitely not the first time that he sees him naked, but this time, it feels kind of <em>different</em>) and quickly lifts his from the water pruney hands up to his face to cover it. “Ugh,” is all that he manages and slightly shakes his head. He doesn't want to see Jackson right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” the elder says simply as if he's read Yugyeom's thoughts and stands up. There's no emotion in his voice. “At least you're awake now. The towel’s here, so, yeah... Just don't stay much longer in the water.” He draws the bathroom door shut behind himself, leaving another kind of coldness in his place.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom stays in his position a little longer, hands still shielding his face as his mind is slowly kicking back into gear, then eventually gets up and reaches for the towel. So much for a relaxing bath, he thinks, utterly annoyed by himself as he rubs himself dry.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, did I do something wrong?” Yugyeom blurts out and the addressed male freezes in his movement, head snapping towards the younger. He stares for a moment, then looks away and proceeds with what he was doing, putting his jacket on properly. Once he's adjusted it, he throws a cautious glance back at Yugyeom and heaves a deep sigh. “No, it's not you,” he says, hand running through his dark brown hair, smoothing it back before fitting a cap over it. “Don't worry. It won't take long for me to figure things out, promise.” Jackson gives him a smile, wariness weaved into his expression, though, and Yugyeom can't seem to catch on to what the elder is saying. “I don't understand,” he mumbles and looks down at his palms, eyebrows furrowing. Figure things out? What things?</p><p> </p><p>Jackson chuckles lightly and steps closer to the younger, hand stretching out to pat Yugyeom's head. The gesture is always a little weird, because he's smaller than the younger, but it never keeps him from doing it, anyway. “It's alright. Just wait a little longer, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for <em>what</em>, hyung?” Yugyeom looks up and is instantly taken aback by the soft look on the elder's face. He seems almost sad and it rips right through the younger's heart. He feels himself tearing up without being able to grasp the reason in its entirety, and quickly looks away again, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. Eventually, he can't hold it back any longer. Sniffling, he stretches his arms out for the elder and just pulls him into a hug, burying his face into the crook of Jackson's neck. Hesitantly, the elder brings his arms up around the younger's torso, one hand patting his back. They don't say anything for a little while until Yugyeom finally pulls back, snuffles and rubs with his sleeves over his eyes in an attempt to gather himself. “Whatever it is, though... I'm not judging you or anything...”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson's hands cup his face and his thumbs run over his cheeks gently, stuttering over the damp skin. The gesture is sweet and Yugyeom lifts his eyes. There's a smile on the elder's face, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. “I appreciate that, but I doubt that these matters can be dealt with easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson laughs quietly, humorless, hands never ceasing their gentle touch on Yugyeom's face. “It's good that you're so innocent and dense sometimes,” he says, his snide tone such a stark contrast to the look in his eyes, the feeling of his hands and Yugyeom doesn't understand. He furrows his brows and keeps staring back at the elder. “You'll find a great girlfriend, I'm sure of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Girlfr– what? What do you mean?” Yugyeom blinks, confused, unmoving. The fingers on his cheeks feel nice and warm and somewhat familiar. He likes it. Actually, he’d like them there forever and he lifts his hands to place them over the other’s and nestles his face into the touch. “Yeah, someone who looks after you and takes care of you and makes you feel like you're precious and indispensable. Someone who doesn't take advantage of you and puts you first, you know? I bet there are plenty of girls around your age who would want to be that one for you.” Jackson grins his wide signature grin, but it doesn't seem right. Especially when he starts to pull his hands away. Yugyeom feels his heart aching in his chest as he just keeps staring into Jackson’s eyes, unable to react. He's confused, bewildered, shocked, doesn't know what to say, simply speechless. The touch on his cheeks is fading slowly, but Yugyeom doesn't want it to happen. It's like not only the touch is fading, but as if Jackson is distancing himself, drawing away further and further. Yugyeom is drowning in the feeling of helplessness, the only thing he knows is that he doesn't want Jackson to leave.</p><p> </p><p>A soft gasp of surprise slips past the elder's lips when Yugyeom suddenly grips at the other’s face, leans forward and fiercely brings their lips together. It's a simple lips-on-lips-touch and it last for approximately four seconds, but it's enough for Yugyeom to pull away with teary eyes and a desperate look on his face, his hands falling to Jackson’s hips in a lax grip. “I don't want a girlfriend, hyung,” he croaks and bites down onto his lip. Jackson is staring at him wide-eyed for a moment, then his eyes flicker slightly, and he pulls Yugyeom closer by his shoulders, hands cupping the younger's face anew before their lips reconnect. They both tilt their heads into the kiss eagerly, and it feels like this has been long overdue. It's anything but sweet; it's fast, it's rushed, it's sloppy, but it feels good. Satisfying. Everything seems to fall into place.</p><p> </p><p>Right in the next moment, Jackson pulls back minimally, turning his head, hands sliding down Yugyeom's body, arms eventually loosely encircling his waist. He leans his forehead against the younger's cheek and then it's silent. Yugyeom can feel the elder's breath against his skin for the longest time and he knows there's something to come, but he's pretty sure he doesn't want to hear it. “We can't,” Jackson whispers and Yugyeom feels how the meaning of the words pierces through his chest with surgical precision and he swallows thickly. “I don't care,” he replies, just as quietly and slides his own arms around the other's body tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“But I do,” Jackson retorts and eventually pulls back, enough to look the younger in the eye. “Why?” Yugyeom stubbornly asks and sees pain flash through the elder's eyes. Jackson sighs deeply. “We're brothers, Yugyeom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not blood-related, though!” the younger contradicts and clenches his teeth in an attempt to hold back his emotions. “We're still brothers. That is unacceptable! Besides, you're a minor.”</p><p> </p><p>“What's with the age all of a sudden? Does it really matter whether I'm turning nineteen only in two years or if I already have?”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson looks away and scrunches up his nose. “Yes.” The younger bites down on his lip again, frowning. “You would be okay with it if I was old enough?” he then asks quietly. Jackson opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. His eyes narrow as he seems to be contemplating something. “I don't know. Maybe.” He pauses. “It doesn't help the fact that we're essentially brothers, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom keeps silent and watches the elder's face. “You know.” Jackson is not looking at the younger as he talks. “It's pretty fucked up to be fantasizing about your baby brother when he hasn't even hit puberty.” He looks bashful, ashamed of himself as he licks over his lips and lowers his head a little more. His voice is thin, but Yugyeom understands each word and it makes his mind spin. Jackson clears his throat. “So, maybe,” he mutters. “It's been so long, I don't know, maybe we should just wait and see.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean...?” Yugyeom isn't sure how to word his question, but it doesn't need to be said out loud for the elder to understand. Jackson nods. “Yeah.” After that, they stand in silence, arms wound around each other, sharing the warmth between their bodies. It's comfortable and Jackson leans his head against the side of Yugyeom's neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” the elder then says after another while and carefully pulls back. “Jinyoung is going to nag me again. I really need to go now.” Yugyeom only reluctantly lets go, but Jackson is smiling at him and it's a small one, but it's genuine. It has the younger's hands getting a little sweaty with nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he responds and smiles back. “Have fun and take care, hyung.” Jackson holds their gaze for a moment, then leans in to peck the younger's cheek. “Later,” he whispers, his lips brush against soft skin once again and Yugyeom can feel the sensation like burning heat, radiating through his system. Then Jackson turns around and bends down to slip into his shoes. He glances back one last time, before opening the door and vanishing out of Yugyeom's sight.</p><p> </p><p><em>Later</em>, Yugyeom thinks and he bites the inside of his cheek as he turns away, his steps leading him towards Jackson's room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi this was first uploaded like... 6? years? ago. i recently found it on a forgotten flash drive and kinda felt like writing again. since it's been so long and i'm not even in the fandom anymore (also for like... 5-6? years lmao) i'm not sure if anyone would even be interested in a sequel<br/>i have no idea how oc both of them are by now; i've always been fond of the idea of jackson being an older brother bc he does remind me of my own brother... well, anyway. there won't be much canon reference, because i just don't know that much about both of them. this story is just still kind of close to my heart since i spent so much time plotting back then haha so if there's anyone interested in knowing how things progress... let me now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>